Love After War
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: When they well mustly Cherry watch an anime movie Ethan started have feelings for Rory and the weird part is Rory have feelings for Ethan too. Too much gay porn I guess? RoryxEthan it's slash don't read if you don't it.
1. Chapter 1

**Love After War**

**Summary: When they well mustly Cherry watch an anime movie Ethan started have feelings for Rory and the weird part is Rory have feelings for Ethan too. Too much gay porn I guess?**

**A/N: Hi ppl I always want to make a RoryxEthan story, but never have a story for it. When I was staying up late watching yaoi(not doing that again) I have idea for it. At first it was then I was thinking BennyxEthan, but it will be so much better with RoryxEthan so yeah this story tells what I watch. I hope u guys enjoy i don't own anything, but my story. Yaoi is awesome!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I was at school getting my stuff for class at my locker. Then Jasmine came to me. "Hey Ethan what are you doing?" She asked. "Just getting ready for class and you?" "About tell you something. Cherry found a movie and she want us to watch it so you want watch the movie at your place?" I nodded. "Um yeah sure I will love to, but what is it?" "Um I don't know Cherry didn't tell me all she say she found an anime movie. I did ask her if it was a yaoi movie, but she didn't answer she just happy about finding an anime movie." I nodded. "Well see you at what time?" "Um 8:30pm. See ya!" She left. "Dude did she ask you out on a date?" I sighed. "No Benny she just ask me if she want me see an anime movie." "Then it's a date." I sighed again. "No Cherry and the others are going to be there too so it's not going be a date." Benny nodded. "Well I'm coming so I could wrap my arm around Jasmine." I rolled my eyes. "Good luck you could ask the others if they want could and watch it." He nodded. "Well see you at night time."

At 8:30pm Jasmine, Cherry, Sarah, Rory, Cookie, Rosie, Erica, and Alex came because Benny came before anyone else for the movie. "Guys I have the awesome movie so I hope you guys like the movie I found!" I rolled my eyes. "I wonder if it has yaoi..." Jasmine said. "Jasmine not everything is about yaoi." Sarah said. "In the cartoon world it is." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I mean how bad can the movie could be?" I said. The movie started. Later we was still watching the movie and in the movie there was two guys. Then the two boys was on the bed with no cloths on. We all have a gross out face, but Cherry. "I'm going throw up." Benny ran out and went to bathroom. Then gets worse it don't have censored. "Oh my gosh this don't have censored! I'm out!" Jasmine went to the kitchen. And plus they speak english instead japnesse, so they moan ALOT. "I think my eyes are burning." Cookie and Rosie went to the kitchen. Oh yeah I can't believe I forget this they showing the whole sex. "I think I can't do this anymore." Sarah, Erica, and Alex went to kitchen. It was just Rory, Cherry, and I. "I don't think I feel so well." Rory went to bathroom. "Ok I'm out." I left. "I LIKE it!" Cherry smiled. I guess Cherry enjoying it than us we just feel sick.

I went upsides and open the bathroom door. Then I saw Rory. "Oh I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to do that." I closed the door. I started have a weird feeling. Then Jasmine came and knock on the door. "Aye aye open the mother fucking door!" She said. "Wait geez." Rory said. "Hey Jazzy could you I ask you something?" "What's up?" "Um I having this weird feeling now when I opened the door when Rory was there." "Maybe you like Rory now." "Are you saying that because you're a yaoi fan?" She sighed. "No I know about love Ethan I use to date 2..." She freeze for a momment. "6 people." I rolled my eyes. "Love is love Ethan. Now tell your future boyfriend to COME ON!" I sighed. "Rory what are you doing?" Rory came out. "I was trying to clear my head from that yaoi movie." She rolled her eyes. "Do all anime movies are like this?" He asked Jasmine. "No not all, but most of them." "Are all of them are real?" I asked. "Um I don't think so not all are real I guess." I nodded. "Yeah that's why I move from that world to here and it's WAY better than cartoon world now I gotta to pee!" Jasmine went to the bathroom. I sighed. "Hey Ethan since Benny is going to try to hang out with Jasmine maybe we should hang out tomorrow sounds good?" I nodded. "I-I-I will like that." Rory nodded and went to kitchen. Jasmine came out. "See now you have a date tomorrow and I have a job tomorrow." I looked at her. "What is your job?" "To keep Benny away from me so he won't try to rape me or anything." I smiled. "Good luck with that." We went to kitchen.

It was like everybody, but Cherry was in my kitchen. "Hey Ethan did you like the part of the movie?" Sarah said. "Um why will I enjoy that nasty movie?" She laughed. "I heard that you like someone so who is it?" I sighed. "You really want to know?" She noddded. "I like Rory." I whispered. "Really I thought it was Benny I guess I was wrong like Erica. Atleast I was close." I nodded. "Did yall made a bet of who do I like?" She nodded. I sighed. "Well that makes sense." "So did you ask him out?" "Naw Rory did ask me if I want hang out tomorrow." She smiled. "That means a date!" I rolled my eyes. "It's not a date Sarah. I mean like if we was on a date than we will be going somewhere then." She nodded. "Oh my fucking gosh!" Jasmine came over. "What is it Jasmine?" Sarah asked. "Some song is in head and I'm fucking sick of it!" "What is it?" I asked. "Do you really want know?" "I was asking probably I could help you with that." She sighed. "How the hell can you help with it and it's in my head dummy?" Jasmine sighed. "You don't have to to be so rude." "Well shit I'm sorry, but I'm not in good mood." Benny came. "Probably I could help you with that." Jasmine looked at Benny. "Will you go away please you a pain in the ass you know that?" "Or I could..." "Get your nasty ass freak away from me or else I'm going to cut off your dick!" Benny walked away. "Ethan you better tell your best friend to get away from me or else he going have no arms or legs." Jasmine walked away. "Jasmine is acting like..." Sarah said. "Yup she is and Cherry is like..." "Oh yeah. Weird day for us." I nodded.

When my parents was coming (thank goodness) Cherry turn off the movie and get the cd and pretend she was with us the whole time. They came in and saw us in the kitchen. "Oh hey mom what's up?" Pretending nothing happen. "It was good what are you guys doing and how was the anime movie?" I shouldn't told her about we watching an anime movie. "Um it was good oh yeah it was really good. They was doing stuff." Jasmine said. Cherry nodded. "Yup really awesome stuff." "You should just watch with us they doing it." Cherry step on Jasmine foot. "Ow why you did that?" "Oops I did again." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Well I have to go to sleep and you should too it's late." Jasmine nodded. "I should just did that instead." Cherry step on her foot again. "Ow stop doing that you evil little girl!" Cherry step on her foot once again. "Ow ok I get it damn!" Everybody left.

**(a/n:i was going to end here but I thought it will be better if i continue the story) **I woke up from bed and get dress then I get some central and went to school.

At school I was at my locker looking at Rory. Then Benny came. "Hey dude why are you staring at Rory?" "Um uh no reason. What do you want?" "I want Jasmine to hang out with me, but she just avoiding me." "Well she told me that tell you to leave her alone or else she going to cut your arms or legs." "Wow she really wants me to leave her alone." I nodded. "Well see you later." Benny walked to Jasmine. I sighed. I was getting my stuff for class until I heard Rory's voice. I turned around and I saw him. "Um hi Rory." He smiled at me. "Hey Ethan why you so nervous when I talk to you?" I smiled at him. "I don't even know. I guess because of that movie." "Hey Ethan you want skip school and went out?" "Um I don't know about that Rory." "Oh come on Ethan it's going be fun!" "Ok fine, but only once." He nodded.

We went to the park. "Wow this park is beautiful." He smiled at me. "I know right?" I smiled at him. I sat down on the ground. He sat down on the ground with me. I was going to read my book, but then he was touching my hair. I was blushing a little. "I like you hair Ethan." He whispered in my ear. I was blushing crazy now. "Um uh..." "Don't say anything." Rory put his hand on my dick. I bite my lip. "You're beautiful Ethan." I was breathing heavily. He stop touching my dick. "Oh you don't like it?" "Um uh I just shock and stuff." He kissed me. "I love you Ethan I always have." I smiled at him. "I love you too Rory." I kissed him.

**A/N: Cherry is a nasty freak! XD it was something like that I was watching I made up the yaoi movie. If you like to know about the yaoi movie I will write it on here. I'm kind like that in real life(i'm Jasmine the character.) except i don't said bad words(i write it but don't say it) and I'm not that mean. And I'm kind of a nasty freak myself haha and my class think I draw nasty pictures (i draw yaoi at school and i only got caught once! I'm sneaky girl XD i love being quiet) man you should see my friend she draw something nasty lol and in my class there only two girls who draw good. That's me and other girl. She really good drawer. I only draw people i don't know how to draw a flower -_- but I do draw pictures for people because i'm so nice(i think) and i also know how to draw Hello Kitty :3 so yeah i hope u enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people I want to thank everybody for people who read my Austin and Dez stories I'm so happy I love you guys! And I want to thank everybody who read my Love The Way You Lie also you guys are fucking awesome! And plus I want to thanks this girl in my class and she read my stories thank u so much it means alot to me! Since she reads my stories I decided to put her on this story also before it's too late because I'm not going be here next here going another school (thank goodness) so yeah I hope u guys enjoy this! It's going get hot in here hehehe and I think you guys know I'm talking about. *winks* hehe hope u like it!**

**Ethan P.O.V**

A couple of days Rory and I was dating. No body doesn't know about us going out so I decided to tell Jasmine and the others. "Hey Jasmine could I tell you a sercet?" I asked her. "Let me guess one day you and Rory skip school and then went to the park and he was touching your dick and he tell you about this feelings and he kissed you and you kissed him and now you guys are a couple. Oh I already know that sercet." I was shocked. How the hell she know all of that was she spying on me or something? "Um uh how did you know that?" She sighed. "I know that because Rory already told me and I been knew you guys was going to be a couple anyways." Maybe she really is a know-it-all. "Ok listen you could only tell Cherry, Cookie, Alex, and Rosie no body else." "What about Benny he's your best friend right?" I nodded. "Then why you want keep this a sercet to your best friend you should really tell him I don't know about Erica, but Sarah will be good too. Let's bet they won't freak out about it they just be shock well for Benny, but for Sarah happy and shock at same time." I rolled my eyes. "I'm going get some points on this game Jasmine ok?" She rolled her eyes. "If I was wrong which I'm not I let Benny do whatever to me not try hurt or anything, but if I'm right which I am you got dress up as a girl for 3 days." I sighed. "Ok then watch I'm going to win so you better get ready to get..." "I know I know I don't need I'm freaking charm witch. Charm witches don't pregant thank goodness." I rolled my eyes.

At lunch time we were all sitting together and I have to tell them about Rory and I. "Um guys I need to tell you something." "Am I in this situation?" Erica asked. "Um no." "Good cause I'm out." And she left. "Anyways Rory and I are going out." Benny was shocked point 1 for Jasmine 0 point for me and Sarah was happy and shocked at same time Jasmine: 2 points Me: 0 points god I hate losing from her. I guess now I have to dress up as a girl for 3 days. "I told you Ethan I told you, but you didn't listen." I rolled my eyes. "Um I'm lost." I sighed. "Jasmine and I bet on what was you guys reaction when I tell you Rory and I going out and now I have to dress as a girl for 3 days." Benny laughs. "Sucks to be you this is why no body bet on Jasmine because she always right." Jasmine smiled. "It's true." I sighed. "Whatever I hope 3 days ended." Jasmine rolled her eyes with a smile. "Hey Ethan you want to go to my place tomorrow my parents are going for vaction for while." I nodded. "Sure I will love to." I kissed him. "No gay kissing in the table!" Benny said. "Oh shut the fuck up that's not even the rules here's the rules. No having sex in the table. And that's it." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Then you bet rule instead of rules because s means more than one." "Duh I know that I was being funny." "Ok Miss Know-It-All." "Oh good same nickname like brother's instead his Mr instead of Miss." Sarah rolled her eyes.

The next day I have to dress as a girl I went to school looking like a girl which it's stupid. I sighed. "Aww don't get mad you look cute like that." I smiled at him and kissed him. Then Benny saw us kissing. "No gay kissing in school guys!" I rolled my eyes. "No you say no gay kissing in the table this isn't the table so we could get to kiss." He kissed me. Benny rolled his eyes and walked away. "Aww what a cute couple!" Sarah said. "Yeah they may be cute couple to your eyes, but they hot couple to my eyes." Jasmine said. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away. "What it's true!" She ran up and came up to her.

I went to Rory's house and his house is nice. "Wow Rory I like your house." He smiled at me. "Thanks." I went to Rory's room. I sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I'm just...it's this outfit I'm wearing this skirt is annoying me." He put his hand on my butt. "Don't worry I know how to make it better." "Um really?" I asked not too sure what he was planning for. "Yeah come on you could trust me I'm your boyfriend." "Um uh I guess so." He took off my skirt. I was blushing. "Um uh what-what are you doing?" "Just relax Ethan and let me do the work for you." "Um uh o-ok." I wasn't too sure what Rory is planning for I want know what it is though. But I can tell Jasmine is spying on us because some type of yaoi like this she comes out hiding from us or she sercetly video taping us that evil yaoi nasty girl and don't even get me started on what did she ask me before we knew was yaoi is. He was pulling down my shirt. I was blushing really hard. Then pull down my boxer off and I was all naked.(The only reason I was wearing boxers because I was wearing a long skirt.) "Ethan this may be painful ok?" I nodded. He started to kiss me really hard. He took off his cloths and push me on the bed. He jumped on top of me. He was licking my neck. It felt so good I was moaning a little. And he started to grinding his hips against mines. "Rory Rory." "Ethan Ethan." We was moaning each other names. He grinding his hips harder against mines. "Rory Rory Rory Rory oh." I bite my lip. He was going faster on me. "Oh shit." I bite lip even harder. "Does that feel good baby?" I nodded. He lifted to make the sex deeper. I was wrap around him. He was holding me so he don't drop me until he wants to. "Rory." I hold him even tighter. He drop me on bed he lay on me. He grinding his hips harder and faster than before, but better. "Rory Rory Rory Rory." I was saying his names even time feels so damn good. "Rory I love you." I was holding his tighter. I stopped wraping my hands around him. He licked my body. Later he was sucking my dick. "Oh oh Rory Rory Rory." He licked my body again. I give him a lick kisses. My tongue was on his tongue licking each other. Then we stopped lick kissing and looked each other. He kissed me on the neck. "I love you too Ethan." I smiled at him and we went to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it this gay sex could be longer but I working on this all night so I got sleepy and don't feel like making it longer so could you guys tell me how I did on my sex part did I good? I want to know I feel like I'm missing something still so yeah please tell me what am I missing and is it good please so yeah I hope you guys like it! And they may do it again XD oh yeah if you guys going to ask me what is a charm witch it just a thing I made up if you play Wizard101 then you will know the powers.**


End file.
